1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrolytic solution for a non-aqueous secondary battery (secondary cell) and a non-aqueous secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lithium ion secondary battery can realize charging and discharging with higher energy density as compared to other secondary batteries (for example, a lead cell and a nickel-cadmium battery) of the related art. Using these characteristics, a lithium ion secondary battery is widely used as a portable electronic apparatus such as a mobile phone or a laptop computer. Recently, along with the expansion in use, a study has been actively made to improve battery characteristics of a lithium ion secondary battery. In particular, along with the expansion in use such as transport apparatuses including vehicles (“NEDO Road Map 2008 of Storage Cell Technology Development for Next-Generation Vehicles”, Storage Cell Technique Development, Fuel Cell and Hydrogen Technology Development Department, New Energy and Industrial Technology Development Organization (July, 2009)), for example, further improvement of performance and safety relating to high-speed and high-capacity charging and discharging, and development of techniques corresponding to an increase in the potential of an electrode have been required.
As one of the prominent methods for improving battery characteristics of a lithium ion secondary battery, a technique of adding an additive to an electrolyte is proposed. In particular, although they are not intended to be used for automobiles and the like, for example, various additives have been studied to improve cycle characteristics among battery characteristics (refer to JP1987-86673A (JP-562-86673A), JP2001-155772A, JP2004-63432A, JP2007-265858A, JP1993-47416A (JP-H05-47416A), and JP2003-115298A).